


Swipe Right

by JeanQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jean Kirstein, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay crisis, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Sexual Content, Slurs, Tinder, Underage Drinking, it's very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanQueen/pseuds/JeanQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean doesn’t quite know why he swiped right for the mysterious Marco - All he knows is that he’s damn glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) This is my first time ever publishing fanfiction. I know it's not much so far but I'm still getting the hang of it, and I'm a rather slow writer. Please let me know what you think x

The door swung open with a thud.  


Jean flung his rain soaked jacket onto the floor as he stepped into his apartment, drenching the floor in the process.  


“Fucking bullshit weather.” He muttered to himself, peeling off his soaked clothes and throwing them in a heap.  


Jean decided to leave his white boxers on. He couldn’t be fucked closing the curtains today - besides, it was obvious that the chick whose apartment faced his had been digging on Jean’s rocking bod. He was pretty gorgeous, after all. Jean was never afraid to give a few passing winks to the ebony haired beauty, Mikasa, though she never returned the favour. If history was any indicator, she probably never would. Jean wasn’t totally oblivious, he did know she had absolutely no interest in him. Her lights were off today, and Jean couldn’t help but feel lonely, after all today had been a long one and coming home to an empty apartment didn’t help.  
  
The boy sighed. He really needed a girlfriend. He hurled himself dramatically, face-first, onto the _possibly_  jizz stained couch.  
  
After a few minutes of self loathing, Jean pulled out his Iphone 4 and casually opened his tinder app. Although he had only had it for a week Jean was getting used to the superficial style of it all.  


Swipe right if **hot** , swipe left if **not**.  


And hey, it hadn’t been his idea! One of Jean’s friends had recommended it to him after his own personal ‘success story’.  


_“There’s nothing wrong with some good, old fashioned internet dating!”_  Reiner’s words echoed in Jean’s ears.

And sure enough Reiner and his new ‘not-boyfriend’, Bertolt, were hitting it off just great.  


Jean was having less success to say the least. The girls were very picky and he, of course, was not.  


His finger picked up a rhythm of swiping right as he was not bothered to open and check each individual babes’ bio. He would be lucky to get one match out the hundreds of ‘options’.  


Suddenly his finger came to a halt. That was one butch chick. _Oh shit - that’s a dude._  


Jean had heard sometimes Tinder glitched out and you got the gender you weren’t asking for, but damn it had caught him by surprise.  


Jean stared at the tanned and freckled wonder who was beaming brightly, seeming to stare right at him. Curiously, he slowly clicked the small ‘i’ to see this guy’s full profile.

 

**Marco, 20**

**13 kilometers away**   Active 5 hours ago  


**About Marco**

Hi there! :) I’m Marco! I’m kind of new to this app but I would sure be happy to be friends! It would also be lovely to meet my very own Prince Charming, I’m sure he’s out there somewhere! :P I love animals, hiking, poetry, cuddles, Elvis and The Beatles. I can’t wait to get chatting! x  


**Shared Interests (3)**

Marvel   My Chemical Romance   The Beatles     
  
  
Jean couldn’t help but smirk. Wow, what a fucking nerd. This guy seemed like the reincarnation of a gay Jesus. It was a strange comparison to Jean’s own sarcastic and borderline aggressive bio.  
  
His own curiosity suddenly got the better of him as he scrolled through the three photos this Marco guy had on his profile. The first one was his weird selfie, which blinded whoever viewed it because of this dudes massive smile. The second was a picture of him with a golden retriever and the last with a group shot of him and his mates or something.  
  
Jean rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his back. The musty smell of the couch this close to his face was going to make him pass out.  
  
Suddenly a thought popped up in Jean’s mind. _You could swipe right you know._

“What the actual fuck.” Jean said aloud. What was he thinking, Jesus it really had been a long day…  
  
He considered calling it a day, but before Jean knew what he was doing…

he swiped right.

 


End file.
